


Like Magic

by stolen_pen_name23



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Canon-Typical Violence, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, References to Drugs, Sickfic, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23
Summary: It’s Anakin’s Life Day and he drags Obi-Wan out for a night on the town. When Anakin accidentally drinks something that wasn’t meant for him, Obi-Wan takes care of his friend for the rest of the night. This is for Whumptober Day 22: DruggedTw: references to date rape drugs and premeditated assault. No sexual assaults occur and nothing graphic is shown, everything is implied. I promise it's actually pretty fluffy.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951717
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Like Magic

“How do I look?” Anakin asked as he strutted around the common area of the apartment he shared with Ahsoka. 

“I think this is the one,” Ahsoka grinned. “Though the scarf may be a bit much.”

“The scarf is the best part, Snips!”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands. He had been standing in Anakin and Ahsoka’s living room for far too long as Anakin darted in and out of his room, trying on a bunch of different street clothes and showing them off in a display Obi-Wan found to be both tedious and ostentatious. The younger Jedi was currently adorned in a dark navy, linen long sleeve. He wore black trousers and black boots and an untied charcoal-colored scarf draped over his shoulders.

Obi-Wan hadn’t taken nearly as long to decide on an outfit. He wore a loose-fit, forest green long sleeve with a brown leather jacket and simple brown trousers which were tucked into his regular brown boots. 

Going out to bars was never Obi-Wan’s first pick of outings, but it was Anakin’s Life Day so the Jedi Master didn’t complain. The pair had mutually agreed that the traditional Jedi garb would make them stick out more than they would like to out in the bars of Coruscant, so street style it was. 

“But really, do you think this will work?” Anakin asked, looking down at his choice of outfit. 

“Yes! I just wish I could join you guys,” Ahsoka said wistfully.

“Sorry Snips,” Anakin said. “When you’re a little bit older you can party the night away with me and the old man, right Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again. “Can’t wait,” he sighed.

“That’s the spirit. You ready to go?” Anakin said, clapping a hand on Obi-Wan’s back.

“Anakin, I’ve been ready for over an hour.”

“Hey, it’s  _ my  _ Life Day remember? We get to go on  _ my  _ schedule.”

“You don’t believe in schedules.”

“Exactly.”

Ahsoka giggled at their banter. 

“Bye Masters!” Ahsoka called after them as they walked out the door. “Don’t make any poor life decisions without me!”

“Don’t you worry Snips, we’ll actively avoid them,” Anakin called back.

“It’s rude to make promises you can’t keep you know?” Obi-Wan smirked as they walked together to Coruscant’s nightlife scene. 

* * *

Obi-Wan would never admit it, but he was enjoying himself.

He enjoyed the warm buzz the whiskey was giving him and he loved seeing Anakin this carefree and unburdened for a change. They spent the night joking and drinking and reminiscing on some of their more “exciting” missions. 

Obi-Wan was not a man ruled by his pride. He could admit when others were better at him than something. He could admit that Anakin was stronger in the Force than he was and that he was the better pilot. He could even admit that Anakin rivaled him in some forms of combat. However, for all his gifts and natural abilities, there was something Obi-Wan had over Anakin – he could handle his liquor. 

While Obi-Wan and Anakin had drank essentially the same amount, Obi-Wan remained pleasantly buzzed while Anakin became more and more drunk. Obi-Wan laughed at his friend’s quickly waning sobriety, but he had pity for his former Padawan’s future self. 

“Wait here,” he said calmly. 

“Are ya gon get me another drink?” Anakin asked happily.

“I’m going to get you a drink of water,” Obi-wan laughed. “You’ll thank me later.” 

“Nuh-uh.” 

Obi-Wan grinned. “I’ll be right back.”

With Obi-Wan gone, Anakin frowned. He looked down the long table they were sitting at. He was sitting next to a Twi-Lek woman. Across from her was a human male. They appeared to be engrossed in conversation with one another. Anakin didn’t care about that. What he  _ did  _ care about was the glass of beer sitting perfectly untouched right next to him. 

Without really thinking about it, he grabbed the drink and drank about half of it before the man caught sight of him.

“Hey! That’s my girl’s drink!”

“S’rry, sir,” Anakin slurred. He continued to drink the beer anyway. 

“It’s alright, sugar, I’ll go get another one and put it on your tab, alright?” the Twi-lek said placatingly.

“Put on his tab,” Anakin said, gesturing to Obi-Wan who had just returned to the table with a bottle of water.

“Put what on my tab?” he said with confusion.

“Your friend drank my girl’s drink!” the man said.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan chided, but Anakin just giggled. “I’m sorry about my friend. He’s always been a lightweight. Just tell them to put your next drink on me.”

As the Twi-lek walked to the bar to order another drink the man leaned closer to Obi-Wan.

“Hey man, I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

“It’s forgotten.” 

“It’s just… well… it was kind of a special drink.”

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow up. “How so?”

“Well, you know how it is right? I just put a little something special in there for her.”

“Something special?” an edge started to creep into Obi-Wan’s voice.

“Oh you know, a little white pill.  _ Works like magic _ .”

Instantly, Obi-Wan was on his feet. He threw his palm out in front of him and the man was thrown against the wall and pinned there, unable to do anything but squirm. Chairs clattered on the floor and all of the patrons turned to the developing scene before them.

“I’m going to ask you some questions and you’re going to answer them very clearly. Do you understand me?” 

Eyes widened in terror, the man nodded frantically. 

“ _ What _ did you put in that drink you  _ pathetic worm _ ?” Obi-Wan spat.

“Nothing too harmful!” he exclaimed. “It’ll knock him unconscious for a few hours.”

“How long will it take to work?”

“You probably have 30 minutes until it knocks him out.”

“Was your original intent to knock that woman out and take advantage of her?”

“When you put it like that…”

Obi-Wan curled his fingers a little bit, causing the man to be pressed even harder against the wall. His eyes widened even more. 

“How are you doing that?” the man questioned, terror in his voice.

_ “Magic _ ,” Obi-Wan seethed, his voice dripping venom. 

Obi-Wan looked around and realized the whole bar was now staring at him and the man. The Twi-lek woman, who witnessed the whole confrontation go down, had a look of disgust on her face.

Obi-Wan made eye contact with the bartender. “Would you be so kind as to call a police droid please?” 

The bartender nodded and started typing on a communicator.

“You’re Jedi aren’t you?” the Twi-Lek questioned him. 

“Yes, darling, are you alright?” his voice softened. 

“I’m fine,” she said, putting on a brave face. “I think I’m going to go home though.” 

“Do you need someone to take you home? I can if you don’t mind waiting a few minutes.” 

“No, I’m okay. I’m tougher than I look,” she said, forcing a half-smile. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he nodded. 

“Besides, it looks like you’ll be needing to take care of your friend.”

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Anakin. He had laid his head on the table and was drawing invisible circles with his fingers on the table’s surface. 

“Yes, I suppose I will,” he grimaced. 

She grabbed her things and quickly made her way out of the bar.

Obi-Wan still had the man pinned to the wall, but his focus was now on Anakin. He looked a little pale and his gaze was far away. 

The longer Obi-Wan held the man against the wall, the more he resisted and squirmed. Obi-Wan was becoming more distracted, but just as he was about to let go of the man, the police droids entered the bar. Obi-Wan quickly explained the situation before darting over to his former Padawan.

“Anakin?” he questioned gently. “How are you feeling?’

“Blurry.”

“I know and I’m sorry, Anakin.”

“Can we go home?” Anakin whined. 

“Yes, come on,” Obi-Wan said as he slung Anakin’s arm over his shoulder. 

Obi-Wan hailed an air taxi and, with some difficulty, got Anakin in the back seat. Anakin leaned heavily on Obi-Wan’s shoulder before eventually laying down completely in his lap. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but affectionately pushed Anakin’s hair out of his eyes. 

“You’ll be alright, Anakin,” he said in a soothing voice.

Anakin just groaned in response. 

As they flew through the sky lanes, Obi-Wan took a moment to center himself. He realized his heart was still beating rapidly and the adrenaline from the encounter was still coursing through his veins. Needless to say, he didn’t feel remotely buzzed anymore. He took a few centering breaths and looked out the window as the lights of Coruscant passed them by.

* * *

“Looks like you two had fun,” Ahsoka smirked as Obi-Wan half-carried, half-dragged a now fully unconscious Anakin through the front door of his quarters. 

“Hardly,” Obi-Wan muttered as he struggled to drag the larger man to his bedroom. 

Picking up on Obi-Wan’s tone and frustrated aura, Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. “What happened?”

“Anakin was drugged. He accidentally drank someone else’s drink. The man this other person was with had put a drug in her drink with the intent of assaulting her.”

Fury lit up Ahsoka’s wide blue eyes. “Did you get this man arrested?” she seethed.

“Yes, he was taken into custody by police droids,” Obi-Wan said. “I’m not glad that it happened at all, but in this case, I’m glad that Anakin was the one to drink it. Otherwise, we would have been none the wiser and the woman would have been assaulted by that man.”

“Is he going to be okay?”

“He’ll be fine. He’s going to be unconscious for a few hours and he might feel a little sick tomorrow, but he was probably going to feel that way anyway,” Obi-Wan smirked. “I’m going to stay with him tonight though. He needs to be monitored until he’s fully conscious again.”

Ahsoka lit up at the prospect of her Grandmaster staying the night with them. 

Obi-Wan dragged Anakin to his room and lay him on his bed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the messy room as he searched for some sleep clothes for Anakin. After finally finding some, he carefully took off Anakin’s street clothes and replaced them with the softer sleep clothes. He knew Anakin would probably be embarrassed by this, but quite frankly, Obi-Wan had seen him in much worse situations. 

After getting Anakin settled in his bed Obi-Wan looked around the room again.

_ Honestly, how does one even function like this? _

Obi-Wan got to work cleaning up the room. As he was sorting through some clothes lazily thrown in the corner, Ahsoka knocked softly on the door.

“Come in, Padawan.”

She eagerly but quietly entered the room. 

“How is he doing?” 

“He seems alright. But it’s late, you should go get some rest.”

“Are you sure? I should stay up with him…”   
  


“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Obi-Wan interjected. “He’s my responsibility and when he’s not available, so are you. Now, go get some rest, Padawan.”

“Yes, Master,” Ahsoka said. “But if you need anything or if he gets worse…”

“You will be the first to know,” Obi-Wan interrupted again. “Now good night, Ahsoka.”

“Good night Master Kenobi,” she said with a yawn. 

He smiled warmly at her as she left the room. 

He finished organizing Anakin’s room and pulled up a chair next to Anakin’s bed. By the early hours of the morning, Obi-Wan was in a meditative state before he felt a pull in the Force. Instantly, he flashed his eyes open and looked at Anakin. He was stirring more and Obi-Wan could sense his nausea through their bond. He quickly helped Anakin sit up and he placed a small trash bin in front of Anakin just in time. 

Obi-Wan gently pushed Anakin’s hair behind his ears and rubbed circles on his back. He sent waves of healing energy towards his former Padawan even after he had finished throwing up.

“How are you feeling, Anakin,” Obi-Wan asked, already knowing the answer.

“Not great,” Anakin muttered, leaning back against the headboard. “What… What happened?”

“You stole someone else’s drink.”

“And?”

“And it was drugged.”

“Was someone targeting us?”

“No. It was meant for someone else.”

Anakin’s eyes darkened. “What happened?” he growled.

“Don’t worry, the perpetrator was taken into custody.”

“I’m glad it was me and not the intended target.”

“As am I.”

“Hey!”

“You know what I mean, Anakin,” Obi-Wan retorted. “If the woman who was intended to drink it, drank it, well…” Obi-Wan didn’t need to finish the thought.

“Yes, I know,” Anakin said grimly.

Obi-Wan handed Anakin a glass of water and he drank from it gratefully. He looked around his bedroom. “Did you… did you _ clean my room _ ?” Anakin asked incredulously.

“ _ Someone _ needed to do something about it,” Obi-Wan chided. “If I hadn’t known better, I would have assumed a bantha lived here, not a Jedi Knight.” 

“You really need to relax more.”

“Then who would look after you?”

“You’re no fun.”

Obi-Wan grinned at him and Anakin returned the smile. 

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No, nothing.”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Anakin thought for a few seconds. “I remember Ahsoka making fun of my scarf.”

“It was a little over the top. It’s not even cold out.”

“I disagree, it was not  _ over  _ the top. It was exactly level with the top which is totally acceptable. And yes,  _ it is _ cold. You’re just so warm-blooded you would be comfortable on Hoth.” 

“Well, I’m sorry this happened to you,” Obi-Wan said in a more grounded tone, ignoring Anakin’s arguments. 

“It’s alright, Master,” Anakin said. “Hey, since I don’t remember my Life Day, I say I get a do-over.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Fine, you get  _ one _ do-over. But you are  _ not  _ allowed to drink strangers drinks this time.”

“Deal,” Anakin grinned. 

The two continued to banter with each other well into the morning until Obi-Wan’s seemingly endless energy reached its end.

“You should get some rest, Master.”

“It’s alright, I can still stay with you.”

“You’ve done more than enough. I’ll be fine. You go rest.”

“Fine,” Obi-Wan relented. “But I’m sending Ahsoka in here.”

“Good luck,” Anakin laughed. “She’s even less of a morning person than I am.”

“Oh great.”

“She learns from the best!”

“Of course she does,” Obi-Wan laughed before turning serious again. “Anakin, if you need anything, please comm me.”

“You know I will.”

“Okay, take it slow Anakin. Don’t do anything too physically taxing today alright?”

“ _ Master. _ ”

“Alright, alright, I’m going!” Obi-Wan said defensively. “Just take care of yourself alright?”

“Of course.” 

Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan reluctantly left the room. 


End file.
